The present disclosure relates to a management device and a management method.
Technologies which aim to increase the degree of freedom of the positional relationship between an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag and an RFID reader that can read data from the RFID tag by performing communication with the RFID tag in a non-contact manner have been developed. As one of the technologies described above, the technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-246372 is exemplified.